


We Gotta Stick Together

by SirGnometheGiant



Series: The Evolution of Duke and Jason [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bruce Wayne is tired, Bruce doesn’t know how to deal with his children, Comfort No Hurt, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, no editing because I’m lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGnometheGiant/pseuds/SirGnometheGiant
Summary: In times of trouble, presenting a united front is paramount.
Relationships: Duke Thomas & Jason Todd
Series: The Evolution of Duke and Jason [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729528
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	We Gotta Stick Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the OJT Sunday Server Prompt: “If we both stick to the story, they can’t prove anything.”

“Jason. Jason, hold up. We’re going to get caught, man!”

Jason turned around and grabbed Duke by the shoulders. “If we both stick to the story, they can’t prove anything. We’ll be fine. Trust me.” Releasing him, he turned and started walking back down the hall toward the library.

Duke stared after him in disbelief. “Jason, we don’t HAVE a story!” He ran after the older teen while frantically looking back over his shoulder. He couldn’t hear anything, but it was just the calm before the storm and Duke really didn’t want to be there when shit hit the fan.

Too busy muttering to himself, Duke didn’t realize Jason had stopped walking until he ran into his back. He stumbled for a second before peeking around Jason’s (frankly too big) shoulders only to see Bruce standing in the middle of the hall. Duke felt dread fill him and he did his best to make himself smaller. Maybe Jason’s big ass shoulders really are good for something, he thought to himself.

“Boys.” It was more a statement than a question. If Bruce didn’t already know that they’d done something, he definitely had his suspicions. “What’s going on?”

Duke hates how Bruce could somehow manage to sound so all-knowing all the time. Even when he didn’t know something the man was always so confident that he’d get the info one way or another.

Jason’s shoulders tightened slightly. “What makes you think something’s going on? Can’t two guys just go hang out in a library together? You’re always so suspicious, B.” Bruce just nodded his head silently and Duke could feel his heart pounding when Bruce turned his way. Duke fisted his hand inthe back of Jason’s jacket when the man raised an expectant eyebrow silently in his direction.

“Yeah, Bruce, what he said. We were just going to - “ he was cut off by a furious, primal shriek from somewhere deeper in the manor. The two boys tried to stare at Bruce with wide, innocent eyes as Damian could be heard threatening death and dismemberment on “whoever dared to defile me in this manner!” but it was hard. Like staring at a really bitchy, judgmental brick wall that knew you were trying to bullshit them.

Bruce opened his mouth but before he could say anything Jason twisted, grabbed Duke by the shoulders, and shoved him in Bruce’s direction. As Duke stumbled and tried to catch his balance, he could hear Jason sprinting away from them in the direction of the main staircase. As he turned the corner Jason called out, “Sorry kid, every man for themselves!” Cursing violently, Duke sprinted after him.

Bruce just watched them leave with an impassive look on his face. It was only when Damian ran past him, hair bleached a sort of yellow-y blonde, that he shook his head and went back to his office.

As long as no one ended up maimed or dead, he wasn’t touching that with a ten foot pole. Maybe, if he hid away long enough, Alfred could figure out how to deal with everything and he could finally have a somewhat relaxing day off.

He really needed a vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s some more Duke and Jason! Let me know if I made any ridiculous mistakes! 
> 
> Stay safe and don’t forget to wash your hands!


End file.
